A Hit on His Groin
by KhAeL
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu, Straight-A Student, School Hottie, Stoic Captain of the Seigaku Tennis Team and President of the Student Council, never thought that "cracking his egg" would start something special... -Tezuka X OC-
1. The Special Hit

**Feel free to tell me if I have any mistakes or if you have any suggestions! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyday, Tezuka Kunimitsu always had a typical start-of-the day ritual. He would wake up, take a shower, change his clothes, eat his breakfast, bid his parents and grandparents goodbye and jog to school to start the Seigaku Tennis Regulars' morning training. Little did he know that today _might_ be slightly different…

* * *

Seishun Academy

Tennis Court

6:30 a.m.

"Momoshiro! Kaido! 50 laps!" The stoic captain ordered the bickering 2nd years.

It was in the middle of their training until a bellowing female voice interrupted.

"Everyone! Could I get your attention please!" Coach Ryuzaki shouted from outside of the court.

"Good morning, coach." Oishi, the team's mother-hen, greeted their coach politely "What brings you the court this early?"

"Yeah. It's not usual for you to be here during morning training, nyaaa!" Eiji "mewed" as he and the other regulars gathered around their coach.

"I actually have an important announcement today." Coach Ryuzaki said proudly "We're going to have a new team member!"

"Whaaaaaaat?" Everyone in close proximity to the coach (i.e. Momo, Eiji, Oishi and Taka) shouted.

"Coach, you never told me anything about this." The stoic captain said from behind as the coach used her pinky finger to "relieve" her ear from the previous shock.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to make it a surprise." She grinned "Anyway, why don't I introduce her to all of you."

"Her?" Fuji mumbled so only Tezuka could hear.

"Come on over here, dear." The Coach gestured to someone hiding behind one of the walls.

"I wonder who _she_ is." Momo whispered to Ryoma.

"Just as long as she doesn't bother any of our training then it's alright." The Ochibi replied nonchalantly.

"I wonder if she's pretty." Taka said innocently which made Kaido blush slightly.

"The question is: What does she have to do with our team? If she is female, then she should join the girls' tennis club. This is getting interesting… " Inui furiously scribbled on his notebook.

'_What is the coach thinking? It's not like I doubt her decisions but letting a girl join a boy's tennis team is-'_ The young girl that stepped out of the corner stopped Tezuka's thoughts in a heartbeat.

She took slow steady steps towards the team giving them time to study her features. She had a youthful shy but happy face as she approached them. Her skin was porcelain white and her hair and eyes were jet black. Like flowing silk and shining fabric, her hair swished from behind her as it was held up on a high ponytail reaching her lower nape. She wore a simple somewhat loose plain white shirt that modestly fit her body figure and knee-length cycling shorts that hugged her slender thighs. She reminded Tezuka of a traditional ningyo doll that came to life.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Miss Kimiko Akemi and she will be the Seigaku Tennis Club's medic and fitness manager." The Coach gave her a pat in the back "Please treat her kindly."

"Medic?" Eiji asked incredulously.

"Fitness Manager?" Momo said equally perplexed.

"Every sports team needs someone to look after their health and physical well-being, right?" The Coach said enthusiastically "Akemi-chan's parents, who are good friends of mine, dropped by here in Japan a few months ago and I convinced them to let Akemi-chan transfer here to Siegaku to serve as our team's medic."

"I mean no offense here coach, and same to you Kimiko-san, but I don't think we need a medic that much. And as for our physical well-being, Inui is here to take care of that." Oishi explained voicing out his concern for the girl's troubles "And besides, I'm sure Kimiko-san has other things to worry about."

"I'll have you all know that Akemi-chan's parents are Kimiko Beni and Kimiko Akatsu." The Coach said as she looked at her team disapprovingly noticing how they immediately judged a person based on their looks and gender "Each of which are personal medics of Japan's national players, Manada Edo and Akikono Norigami."

The Seigaku Regulars gawked at the new-found information as Inui scribbled more notes on his notebook.

"You mean _THE _Mananda Edo?" Taka gasped.

"Yes. And Akemi-chan here has been traveling with her parents around the world with professional tennis players and I convinced them to let her settle here in Japan for normal schooling since they tour around so much. She dreams of becoming a medic of a professional tennis team one day and I was _hoping _that Seigaku would be that certain team but I guess I was wrong."

"N-NO!" The whole team said in union (except for our stoic captain and sadistic tensai of course)

"Nyaaaaaa! We're really sorry, Mi-chan!" Eiji defended already having a nickname for their new teammate.

"Yeah! We'd love to have you in our team! We're terribly sorry!" Oishi spoke up regretting what he said earlier.

"I agree. This would prove quite useful for the team." Inui nodded.

"Alright then. It's settled! Starting today, Akemi-chan will be giving regular check-ups and exercises for you all to improve." The Coach started walking away "Oh and Akemi-chan, I suggest that you talk to Inui and Tezuka about your training suggestions. I'll be seeing you later, okay? I have other errands to attend to, you see. Sorry."

"It's no problem at all, Ryuzaki-san. Thank you for your kindness."

That was the first time Tezuka and the team heard her speak. Her voice was gentle and soft but had a slight edge to it emphasizing her maturity.

As the Coach was out of sight, she turned to her new team members.

"Good Morning to you all. It's been a while since I've come back home here in Japan so I'm sorry if my Japanese is a bit rusty. Please treat me kindly and I hope we can work well together for the benefit of the team." She ended with a bow leaving the Seigaku Regulars baffled.

"Nyaaa! You're so cute Mi-chaaan!" Eiji was the first to react as he glomped her making her drop her duffel bag and gasp "I like you already!"

"You're scaring her, Eiji-sempai." Ryoma pointed out.

"Oh sorry." Eiji immediately let go of her "I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you , Kikumaru-san." She smiled genuinely "And I like you, too."

**Eiji**: *blush* *grin*

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi!" Momo stepped in taking her hand in his "Nice to meet you!"

"Fssshhhh… Stupid peach-head." Kaido mumbled but was loud enough for Momo to hear.

"What did you say, baka mamushi?"

"I called you stupid, stupid!"

"Wanna fight?"

"Bring it on!"

"Momoshiro! Kaido! 50 _more_ laps!" Tezuka ordered "I suggest that everyone get back to their training. Introductions can be started later! "

"Haiii…" The regulars groaned. Some in disappointment and the others in laziness.

"Eager to get the new girl alone now are we, Tezuka? My, my, I never thought you were that kind of man." Fuji snickered.

"Get back to training, Fuji." Tezuka glared at the tensai as the captain walked towards the new girl.

"You can sit on the bench over there." Tezuka gestured to a wooden bench where bottles of water and jerseys are laid "I'm Tesuka Kunimitsu by the way."

"I know, Buchou-san. Ryuzaki-san talks about you a lot." She smiled up at him as they both walked together towards the bench.

Tezuka simply nodded and stood beside her as she sat and settled herself.

The training went on for another half hour and during that time, Tezuka could notice the girl pull out a gray notebook out of her bag and write on it just like how Inui does.

'_She must be taking down notes on how to improve their gameplay. Although I'm not sure if whether or not that is the case. She could be doodling for all I know. Coach Ryuzaki talked so highly of her so all I can do now is trust her judgment. And besides, the girl __**is**__ beautifu- wait, what?'_ Before Tezuka could determine what **possessed **him to think such a thought, a gentle voice caught his attention.

"Buchou-san?" Akemi looked up at him from her seat "Class is about to start soon. I suggest we stop the morning training now and continue for this afternoon."

"Yes. An hour has passed anyway." Tezuka nodded brushing off his concerns a while ago and called out to his regulars and ended their morning training. "Don't let your guard down!"

The once alert and attentive regulars a while ago now littered the tennis court drenching themselves with bottles and bottles of fresh, cold water.

"Ugh! I'm beat!" Momo panted "And class hasn't even started, too!"

"As usual for the lazy-ass peach-head." Kaido panted from beside him.

"You're just lucky I'm too tired to argue with you, baka mamushi."

"You two did great today!" Akemi loomed over them as she helped them both up just as she did with the other regulars learning their names along the way.

"Thanks, Mi-chan!" Momo pasted a grin on his face "You don't mind me calling you that now do you?"

"Not at all, Momoshiro-san." She said with a smile as she faced Kaido "I don't mind you calling me that to… umm…"

"Kaido Kaoru. Nice to meet you… ***blush*** Kimiko-san…" Kaido looked away as he glared at Momo for snickering.

"Why don't you two go ahead and change in the clubhouse. I'll clean up here." She offered.

"Fssshhhhhhh…"

"If you insist, Mi-chan!"

* * *

Seishun Academy

Seigaku Tennis Clubhouse

7:45 a.m.

"So, what do you think of Kimiko-san, Oishi?" Taka asked the club's vice-captain as he changed into his school uniform.

The Seigaku Regulars are now all in the clubhouse changing into their school uniforms and sharing their opinions about Akemi.

"She's a very nice girl, I have to say. She even bandaged up Ryoma's little graze a while ago." Oishi smiled at his kouhai as Momo constantly teased him about the pink bandage on Ryoma's knee "Even if she wasn't our assigned medic, I'd be glad to have her on our team."

"And she also offered to clean the court after we practiced! She's really nice, nyaaa!" Eiji said as he put on his shirt.

"She seemed to leave a good first impression on everyone today, Tezuka." Fuji commented "What did _you_ think of her?"

Tezuka knew that Fuji, being Fuji, had a certain hidden meaning behind his words and he didn't , by any means, want to find out what it was so he just nodded and said "She'll still have to prove herself as a medic."

"True. But my question was: what did you think of her? Not as a medic but as a person." Their conversation attracted more ears than necessary leaving the two 3rd years crowded by the rest of the regulars.

**Momo**: *whisper* I'd love to hear this.

**Ryoma**: *whisper* Yeah. It's not all the time we hear Buchou comment about someone. About a _girl_ no less.

**Eiji:** *whisper* This could be the highlight of the year!

**Inui**: *whisper* I can definitely gain new data with this.

**Oishi**: *whisper* Hey you guys, don't you think we should butt out in this?

**Taka**: *whisper* Yeah. It's _their_ conversation after all.

**Kaido**: Fssshhhhh….

***twitch* **"I will be seeing you all this afternoon." Tezuka said impatiently as he grabbed his school bag and exited the clubhouse.

"See! You made him mad." Oishi scolded "We shouldn't have eavesdropped like that."

"We weren't really _eavesdropping_, sempai." Ryoma exited the club house followed by Momo "Buchou could clearly see us."

The regulars followed suit and exited the now clean tennis court.

* * *

Seishun Academy

Class 3-6

Lunch Break

"Mi-chan really out-did herself today." Eiji complemented Akemi as he walked towards the cafeteria with his classmate, Fuji Shuske "But now that I think about it, I wonder what year Mi-chan is. We never really got to know her since she had to look for her class and settle things in the office earlier today."

"Yeah. I think it would have been better if one of us went with her incase she got lost." Fuji replied with a sadistic smile

"Nyaaa! I better talk to everyone about this!" Eiji worried as he ran towards the Tennis Club's table

'_Yes. Go do that Eiji.' _Fuji thought with an evil chuckle. _'Shout it out loud.'_

Flashback

Seishun Academy

Coach Ryuzaki's Office

After that morning's training (and a little while **before** lunch break)

Tezuka , with a smiling Fuji in tow, entered their Coach's office to, in Tezuka's case, clarify anything about the new team member. Fuji, on the other hand, had a different objective.

***knock* *knock***

"Come in." Said a gruff female voice from the other side.

Tezuka and Fuji entered her office only to be greeted by a youthful smiling face.

"So you were here all this time, Kimiko-san." Fuji moved from behind Tezuka towards the girl "We were wondering where you ran off to after doing such a good job cleaning the court."

Akemi sat across Coach Ryuzaki with some files in her hand and a cute fit of Seishun's female uniform.

"I'm sorry about that, Fuji-san. But I _did_ leave a note saying what I'd be doing. I didn't think any of you would come looking for me, though." She said with a sheepish smile.

"What brings you here, Fuji? Tezuka?" Coach Ryuzaki said not looking up at them as she sorted out some files on her desk.

"I was wondering if we could clarify anything about Kimiko-san here but seeing that you're busy, we'll-"

"Hold it!" Coach Ryuzaki stopped him in mid-sentence now finally looking up at them "Tezuka, I'll be happy to answer any questions you have about Akemi-chan later but since you two are here, I'd like to ask a little favor."

"What kind of favor, sensei?" Fuji answered for Tezuka with a knowing smile.

"I'd like one of you to escort her around the school. To let her get to know the surroundings and confirm her classes and yadda yadda." The coach ordered as she got back to sorting out the files on her table "I'd like to do so myself but I'm busy at the moment. So, who'll it be?"

"I'm sure Tezuka would be _thrilled_ to do it!" Fuji answered immediately brushing off Tezuka's death glares.

"Alright. Akemi-chan, I hope you'll have a great first day of school!" Coach Ryuzaki smiled a t her for a brief moment and waved them off "Oh and I'll hand these over to you during afternoon training, alright?"

"Sure thing, Ryuzaki-san… err… Ryuzaki-sensei! Thanks again!" Akemi bowed and exited the office accompanied by Fuji and Tezuka.

"Oh my, look at the time." Fuji horribly acted as he pretended to check the time "I'm going to be late with my appointment!"

"What appoint-"

"I'll see you two _lovebirds_ around!" Fuji ran off leaving a fuming Tezuka and a flustered Akemi.

"So… ummm… Buchou-san?" Akemi squeaked from beside him "I hope you don't mind being my guide and all. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"***sigh* **No. I don't mind." Tezuka took off his glasses to rub hid nose bridge "Do you have your schedule?"

"Yes. The office gave me one a while ago." Both started walking along the school hallways earning stares and glares from different students (which Tezuka noticed but it didn't seem to bother Akemi at all so he simply shrugged it off) "It says here that my class is 3-11."

"Inui's class. It's around this corner." _'So she's a third year like us. She certainly doesn't look it.' _Tezuka thought as he rounded a corner bumping into the class adviser.

"Good morning, sensei." He bowed with Akemmi following suit.

"Ah. Good morning, Tezuka-kun." The teacher replied now noticing the new girl "And who is this young lady?"

"Her name is Kimiko Akemi, sensei. She'll be attending Seishun Academy starting today." Tezkuja replied formally.

"Oh, right. I've been informed. Welcome to Seishun Academy, Akemi-chan." The teacher nodded to her "Class will be starting now so you can go back to your classroom, Tezuka. You wouldn't want to be late. Akemi-chan, please wait here until I call you. I'll inform the class of your arrival. "

As the teacher entered the classroom, Tezuka faced his new school mate.

"I'll come by here during lunch break to give you a tour around the school, alright?" Tezuka instructed monotonously "I hope you don't mind taking your lunch a bit late."

"Not a problem at all. Thanks again for doing this." She smiled sweetly at him.

Tezuka thickened his nonchalant façade as he nodded and walked away from the tiny girl.

'_Fuji, I'm gonna kill you.'_

End Flashback

Seishun Academy

Cafeteria

Lunch Break

**REALLY? BUCHOU **_**OFFERED**_** TO TOUR HER AROUND THE SCHOOL?**

The shocked expressions and sudden outbursts around the Tennis Club table in the cafeteria attracted a lot of student's (mostly the female population of the academy) attention.

"Yes. They're now somewhere in the in the other building as we speak." Fuji explained happily to the regulars and other members after answering Eiji's question about "who escorted Mi-chan" forgetting that the tensai himself was the one suggesting the idea.

**Momo**: I can't believe it! There's _no_ _way_ Buchou could have done that!

**Inui**: There is a 85 percent possibility since I can confirm that Tezuka is the one escorting her and that _if_ _ever_ Tezuka is romantically interested in her (which has a 23 percentage), he could easily "capture" her knowing his charms over the opposite sex.

**Horio: **What about the other 3 percent, sempai.

**Inui: **The other 3 percent could be that he simply did so as the President of the Student Council and the Captain of the Tennis Team, which Kimiko-san is currently involved in.

**Horio, Kato and Mizuno: **OoooOOoooOOoooh!

**Oishi: **But still, do you think all this is alright? What if Kimiko-san rejects him? He'll be so depressed!

**Ryoma**: I highly suspect this is not the case, you guys…

**Eiji**: What should we do?

**Momo**: Should we support him?

**Oishi**: Of course we should!

**Taka**: But I have to admit though. Buchou has great taste. Don't you think so, Kaido?

**Kaido**: *blush* Fsssshhhhh… Kimiko-san _is_ pretty…

**Ryoma**: *ignored*

**Fuji**: _'Just as planned…Fufufuufufu…' _

_(__**KhAeL: Sorry if this part is a bit OOCed but I just had to add an evil laugh to Fuji's line! He's not saying it out loud after all!**__)_

* * *

Seishun Academy

Stairway to the 3rd floor

4:30 p.m.

Tezuka walked through the hallways of the 2nd floor as he thought about his "tour" with Akemi.

'_She seemed to be a smart girl and not the peppy type, which I am grateful for. When I explained to her about the rooms, she'd just nod and smile but when I ask her "Do you have any questions?", it feels like she has a whole list prepared for every room! She didn't show that she knew anything about being a medic but I guess I'll have to wait for this afternoon's training to judge tha- Hold on. '_

As Tezuka was halfway up the stairs, a stray duffel bag was placed in the middle of the stairway a few steps ahead.

'_I better put that away before anybody-'_

**Thanks, Ryuzaki-sensei! I'll give it back tomorrow! I have to go now or I'll be late for- Ahhhhh!**

**CRASH!**

"Ugh…"

White paper littered the stairway as two figures lay on the floor. A petite female lay on top of a much taller male whose glasses were no where to be seen.

"Oww…" The female groaned as she noticed that something soft broke her fall. The figure was so warm and for some reason, she felt safe and secure around it. It smelled of the greenery, which reminded her of the times she spent on the countryside with her parents, and a faint smell or rubber and sweat that reminded her of how tennis players always smelled like. She cuddled closer to it trying to breathe in more of its scent.

'_My, my. What do we have here…' _A coach and a tensai coincidentally thought together as each hid and observed the scene before them. The former hid behind the wall at the end of the stairway on the upper floor while the latter saw it through a window in the nearby classroom on the lower floor.

"K-Kimiko-san…" Tezuka groaned and blushed at the same time noticing the female sprawled on top of him cuddle closer making him feel all her "shapes" as her hands tightened their grip on his shirt and how her soft roundness rubbed on his hard flatness (_**KhAeL: Sorry! I ran out of words!**_) but he also felt grateful that _nobody_ could see him in such a state.

"Hmm?" The girl finally looked up from her daze noticing that her personal teddy bear talked. Hazel eyes, light brown messy hair, frowning face (Tezuka managed to put back his façade just before her vision cleared) _'It looks just like…' _"Buchou-san!"

She jerked up noticing her terrible mistake and did her best to scramble off which was hard to do with all the papers around them.

'_I can't keep this face up any longer if she keeps on __**rubbing**__ her body onto mine like this!' _Tezuka decided that he had no choice but to roughly push her off him.

"Sorry about this, Kimiko-san." Tezuka apologizedfirst earning a questioning glance from the female. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and forcefully pushed her off him. But the universe didn't want his "suffering" to end just like that now did it? As Tezuka shoved her of him, Akemi's knee abruptly made contact to his… area.

**Tezuka: **"AGH!" His hands instinctively held his manhood as his pupils crossed and his mouth formed a big "O"

**Akemi**: O.O "Oh no!"

**Coach** and **Tensai**: *pfft* (_**KhAeL: This sound is made when you **__**try**__** to hold in a fit of laughter… and fail miserably**_)

* * *

**This is it! The first Chap! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if I made any flaws in this story like grammar and spelling. And I'm sorry if Tezuka is too OOCed for you. I just thought that he'd think more and most of his comments would be said in his mind. And for the last part, I don't think even Tezuka can keep up the stoic-ness if your manhood is cracked.**

**I think this story will be my practice story for my future M-rated (I think) Kuroshitsuji Sebastian X OC fanfic (hopefully) so please feel free to critique me as much as you can**

**Mananda Edo **©**Mana Endo**

**Akikono Norigami **©**Akiko Morigami**


	2. One on Walk inS

**Hopefully, I'll be posting new chaps every week. In my side of the world, school just started so I won't make any promises! Thanks for the reviews! You rock! (Feel free to give any suggestions!)**

* * *

Seishun Academy

Stairway to the 3rd floor

4:50 p.m.

**Ughnn…**

Tezuka rolled to his side as he held his manhood trying to ease the pain.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Buchou-san!" Akemi squeaked as she scrambled to the other side and kneeled beside Tezuka's aching form.

"Arhauhgh…" The captain had his eyes tight shut as he gritted his teeth, held his crotch and rolled to lie on his left side.

"Listen to me, Buchou-san." Akemi's tone now switched from apologetic to serious "I want you to take slow deep breaths, okay? This'll help you ease the pain a little bit."

Tezuka opened one eye to look at her questioningly but decided to just do as she said. He took long, steady breaths as he followed Akemi with his eyes.

The duffel bag that she tripped on earlier now lay on the end of the stairway. She rummaged through its contents and pulled out a chilled Ponta can. She kneeled back to where she sat earlier and looked at him sternly.

Tezuka now had both eyes open but he was still too pained to say anything intelligent so he simply stared back with equal intensity and gritted teeth.

"I want you to take this Ponta can, and place it on your area." She said bluntly but seriously as she handed him the can "It will ease the pain and will at least help you stand until we can get to the infirmary."

Tezuka would normally let the person run a hundred laps if he/she ever said that in front of his face. But with Akemi, it feels different. Looking at her makes him feel like he _wants_ to believe her and she makes him _want_ to rely on her. He just couldn't understand.

Tezuka roughly grabbed the Ponta can from her hand and shoved it on his throbbing area which, surprisingly, made him sigh in relief.

Akemi gave him a comforting/apologetic smile as she stood and picked up the documents that scattered around them. She let Tezuka lie there to let the chilled can take its effect. Inserting the last of the papers into its respective folder, she took the files and placed them inside the duffel bag. She slung it around her shoulder and walked over to Tezuka who now seemed to calm down a bit.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly as the captain glared at her.

"Alright."

"Can you stand?"

"I think so."

She nodded and gestured to the lukewarm Ponta can and took it from him dropping it into the bag. Tezuka sat up and feeling no pain, ventured forward and attempted to stand only to feel a surge of electricity run from his organ and throughout his whole body making him rely on the walls for support. Akemi heard him curse under his breath which made her giggle and walk over to him.

"Do you need any help?" Akemi innocently smiled up at him patiently waiting for his answer ignoring the glares he directed at her.

Tezuka kept his façade on as he glared at her _cute_ smiling face as he felt his knees tremble because of the pain. _'Nothing will be accomplished if we stand around here. And afternoon practice is about to start soon too so… I guess I don't have a choice.' _"… Yes, please." He said after a while.

Looking away from the petite woman, he let her support him with her right arm holding onto his right arm (which is around her shoulders) and her left arm gripping onto his belt to support his legs. He leaned onto her (with her supporting half his weight) making him feel some parts of her soft mound.

'_**Those**__ are the reason why I am in this position.' _He thought ruefully as they both limped to the infirmary, luckily, a few rooms away.

Tezuka never thought of the opposite sex's anatomy a distraction. Heck, he's seen grown women in skimpy tennis outfits on his neighborhood's public tennis court every weekend and **that** never stopped him from focusing on his training. So why now that a little girl, (who has the same age as him) who is fully clothed, is making him mentally trip and fall?

"We're here." Akemi's voice rang as she opened the infirmary doors.

"Hmm… " The lights were turned off and nobody seemed to be in the room "I guess Kami-sensei closed up early and forgot to lock the door. Aren't we lucky?"

She set him down on one of the beds and switched on the lights.

"So Buchou-san." She attempted to say authorative-ly as she faced him "As the Tennis Club's official medic, I **demand** that you do not attend today's training and you are to stay here until I come and pick you up, ok?"

"And as the Tennis Club's official _captain_, I **demand** that I be relieved of this silly lecture and attend to my team's progress."

"But you couldn't even _stand_ on your own!" She puffed up her cheeks and pouted her lips as she pointed an accusing finger at him "I'm **ordering** you to stay until you've recovered!"

***twitch* **

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_That face…'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Those eyes…'_

_._

_._

_._

"Alright. I'll stay." Tezuka sighed in defeat as he rubbed his temples "Just think of a reasonable excuse for my absence."

"Hai, Buchou-san!" Akemi's face brightened as she pulled out the Ponta can earlier and a book from the duffel bag "Here's some stuff that'll keep you occupied for a while, then."

"Wait. The duffel bag's _yours_?" Tezuka grimaced as he looked at her.

"ehehehe…" She chuckled sheepishly "I said I was sorry…"

"***sigh* **Just go."

* * *

Seishun Academy Tennis Courts

Court B

5:05 p.m.

"Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Fuji."

The coach and tensai greeted each other as they _coincidentally_ entered the court at the same time. They stood side-by-side as they observed the other normal members of the club do their daily rounds.

"Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"What is it, Fuji?"

"Do you have any idea where Tezuka might be? He seems to be late. That isn't very normal."

"I can see that. He probably has some Student Council Work to do. You know how he gets."

"True. But I do hope he has an **egg**-citing time there. Wouldn't you agree? Maybe even a date with a pretty **girl** on a **stairway** somewhere, perhaps?"

"Fuji… could you have possibly seen…"

"Oh yes. And I think a Tezuka X Kimiko-san pairing could make an **egg**-normous ruckus within the student body, yes? "

"Are you saying that you want to team up to try and get Akemi-chan and Tezuka together?"

"Why that would be an **egg**-celent idea, sensei. I could never have thought of that."

Fuji emitted a dark, sadistic aura that the other members felt causing them to feel uneasy and possibly change courts.

**I'm so sorry I'm late, Ryuzaki-sa- errr- sensei! I needed to finish some schoolwork a little while ago!**

Akemi ran towards the coach earning curious stares from the other members.

"Who's she?"

"Wow! She's hot!"

"You perv! She's my classmate!"

"Is she the new student?"

"Maybe she's that medic Oishi-sempai talked about earlier."

"Nyaaaa! Mi-chaaan!" Eiji sprang on her before she could reach the coach. He picked her up and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ki-Kikumaru-san!" Akemi gasped as she tried to hug back despite her lack of air.

"Eiji, you're crushing her." Coach Ryuzaki walked over to them as Fuji called the attention of the other members.

"Sorry!" Eiji laughed sheepishly as he rejoined the group of regulars.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet Miss Kimiko Akemi and from now on, she will be Seigaku Tennis Club's official medic and fitness manager! She will be in charge of every member's physical well-being and health so please treat her kindly!"

After that brief introduction, the regulars shooed the normal members away and told them that Akemi would be open for questions _after_ the training. And so, afternoon practice resumed as Akemi made rounds and familiarized the members' faces seeing that she'll be working with them.

"Uhmm… Ryuzaki-sensei?" Oishi approached their coach "Have you heard anything from Tezuka? It's not like him to be absent from practice."

"Unfortunately, no, Oishi. But knowing Tezuka, he must have had his reasons." Coach Ryuzaki assured him with a grin.

"I guess." Oishi dropped the topic for now and voiced out his other concerns "Ryuzaki-sensei, isn't it risky to have a girl like Kimiko-san around all these guys? I mean, look. Some of them are looking at her like she's a piece of meat!"

"Akemi-chan is a strong girl. She can take care of herself." Coach Ryuzaki watched the small 3rd year help up a bruised 1st year "She is a skilled medic. And look, she even ignored that 2nd year moron's "cries of pain" because she _knew_ they're lies. Besides, if anything gets too rough, the regulars are there to look out for her, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Now, attend to the practice and tell the regulars to stay behind after this. I have another announcement to make."

* * *

Inui posted a sheet of paper covered with plastic on the clubhouse's door from the inside. As he stepped away, the regulars crowded said sheet of paper. And read:

**One-on-one Sessions with Kimiko-san Schedule**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu: **Friday 5:00 - 6:00 p.m.

**Kawamura Takashi: **Wednesday 5:00 – 6:00 p.m.

**Momoshiro Takeshi: **Thursday 5:00 – 6:00 p.m.

**Kaido Kaoru: **Tuesday 5:00 – 6:00 p.m.

**Kikumaru Eiji: **Monday 5:00 – 6:00 p.m.

**Echizen Ryoma: **Saturday 7:00 - 8:00 a.m.

**Oishi Shuichiro: **Saturday 5:00 – 6:00 p.m.

**Fuji Shuske: **Sunday 7:00 – 8:00 a.m.

**Inui Sadaharu: **Sunday 5:00 – 6:00 p.m.

"One-on-one sessions with Kimiko-san?" Taka asked.

"Yes. To be able to prepare ourselves faster, each of us will be spending an hour-long session with Kimiko-san. That way, she will be able to focus on each member's flaws and polish them without worrying about other injured players." Inui explained with Akemi by his side.

"But don't you do that in practice, Inui-sempai?" Ryoma voiced out as he nodded to Akemi suggesting that he did not want to offend her.

"I've spoken with Kimiko-san earlier today and I decided that she be responsible of every member's "rehabilitation"." The members seemed to be confused so Inui explained further "Obviously, being athletes, we have had our own share of past injuries. Kimiko-san here has noticed while watching our morning practice that said injuries still have a slight effect on each members' bodies. She will help you develop some exercises that will compliment your playing style and help you with those certain flaws."

"That's awfully nice of you, Kimiko-san." Oishi smiled at her "But do you think this hectic schedule won't be too hard on you? I mean, you still have school after all."

"It's fine! I moved here to become Seigaku's main medic so I should at least take it seriously."

'_Alone time with Kimiko-san, eh? This'll prove to be interesting…'_ Fuji thought.

* * *

Seigaku Tennis Court

Walkway to Clubhouse

06:20 p.m.

'"_**Stay here until I pick you up"**__, she said. It's been more than an hour and the school janitor nearly locked me in the main building for pete's sake!' _Tezuka ranted as he limped to the clubhouse to pick up his duffel bag with Akemi's book in hand _'She's probably home right now enjoying a cup of warm coffee forgetting about all the problems in life… __***rant* * rant* * yadda* * yadda***__ '_

Tezuka neared the clubhouse and he noticed that the lights were still left on. He sighed and quickened his pace. _'I thought Oishi would be more responsible. Well, there's always a first for everything.'_

Tezuka opened the clubhouse door and saw…

Creamy slender legs, a flat but healthy-looking belly, pink-laced panties and a white tight-fitting bra. Her face shone with shock which was accented by a dark tint of red as she held up her school blouse. Tezuka stood frozen by the door way as he registered everything that he saw.

.

.

.

***bows deeply* I'm so sorry. *slams door shut***

Tezuka leaned on the door as he released the long breath that he unconsciously held.

'_This day couldn't get any worse.'_

* * *

**Wow. Two chapters about ONE DAY. Sorry if Tezuka was too OOCed especially his ranting and complaining. I don't really know what he thinks so please forgive me. And I'm really sorry if Fuji's "egg" jokes sucked. huhuhu. Anyway, thanks for your time and feel free to give any suggestions or critiques!**


	3. Arousing Flashbacks

Seishun Academy

Hallway to Cafeteria

Lunch

"So where were we? Ah, yes. The human body relies on the pituitary gland for the balance of the excretion of hormones…"

You think this is an introduction of a class about biology, right? Tezuka Kunimitsu wished it was so but alas, the universe decided to meddle with him today (and the past three weeks for that matter). The person speaking has been tailing said captain for the past week _lecturing _him about things like _hormones_ and _puberty_.

Why not stop him and make him do laps, you ask? Well, the stoic buchou already did that but the dang stalker just **KEEPS-ON-COMING-BACK. **In the end, the buchou decided to completely ignore the person and just tune out his "all-knowing" voice.

And on to the next question: Why has said stalker started stalking? The stalker only started a week ago but Tezuka Kunimitsu's problems started waaaaay before that.

Flashback

Seishun Academy

Walkway to Clubhouse

After Tezuka walked in on Akemi (three weeks ago)

Akemi exited the clubroom, now fully dressed, and was greeted by the buchou's (now) stoic face.

"***blush* **B-Buchou-san…" She stuttered looking away.

**Awkward Silence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Would you like me to walk you home? It's getting late." He monotonously offered (with all the anger for said woman now faded away) startling the petite woman.

"Umm…y-yeah… s-sure…" She nodded as she started walking away from the clubhouse.

"Wait." She turned around and looked at him questioningly "I need to get my stuff. Could you please wait a moment?"

She nodded slowly as she watched the buchou enter the clubhouse and turn on the lights. She waited for a good 15 seconds before Tezuka exited the clubhouse and walked beside her.

True enough to what Tezuka was implying earlier, it really was dangerous for a girl to walk home alone. Akemi mentally thanked her companion and was grateful for his kindness.

"Umm… Buchou-san?" Akemi squeaked as she looked up at him.

"Uhhmmm…errr…" She squirmed a bit making Tezuka think what she was doing was completely **adorable.**

'_Curse you, mind.' _

"I-I'm really sorry about earlier… Please forgive me!" Akemi ran in front of him and bowed low leaving Tezuka rooted on the spot.

"What should you be apologizing about? With all I know, **I** should be apologizing to you, Kimiko-san." He said as he pushed up his glasses.

"But if I wasn't so careless and locked the door properly, then you wouldn't have… umm… seen anything." Her head remained bent which Tezuka was grateful for since the gesture prevented her from seeing the small shade of pink on his cheeks.

"You can't lock the clubhouse's door, Kimiko-san." He said after a while placing a hand on her shoulder making her stand upright "It's jammed. It has always been."

Akemi mouthed the word "Oh" as she and Tezuka started walking again.

They enjoyed a comfortable silence after Akemi told Tezuka that she was staying at Coach Ryuzaki's place.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Akemi spoke up mimicking the face she wore when she ordered him to stay in the infirmary "You didn't listen to me! You left!"

"***sigh* **I wanted to get another drink and found out that the school janitor was locking up. So I left. If I stayed any longer, I could have been locked in there for the whole night." Tezuka frowned as realization dawned on his companion.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Akemi repeatedly bowed in front of him as Tezuka sighed.

"Let's just forget about it, okay? No harm was done."

"Uhh-hmm..." Akemi nodded as they neared the coach's house.

Akemi reached the house's front porch and bid her farewell to Tezuka until-

**Would you look at that? I never thought you two would get together this quickly.**

The comment made the two teens whip their heads around showing their startled/embarrassed faces to their ever-active coach standing by the gate with groceries in hand.

"R-Ryuzaki-san!...err… sensei!… we… umm… aren't…" Akemi stuttered helplessly which made Ryuzaki-sensei's grin widen.

"We aren't dating, Ryuzaki-sensei." Tezuka said more calmly as he pushed up his glasses "We both happened to run into each other after practice and I offered to walk her home since it's getting really late. And if you'll excuse me, my family is mostly likely worrying about me, too. So good night, sensei. Kimiko-san." He bowed respectfully to each one and walked away.

'_Hmm. You're a good liar, Tezuka. I'll give you that.' _Ryuzaki-sensei thought as she gently placed a grocery bag on Akemi's arms which snapped the reddened girl back into reality "Could you please put the **eggs** in the fridge, dear? Be careful or they might **crack**." Ryuzaki-sensei snickered as she purposely said the following words out loud causing both teens to stiffen.

"Come on in, Akemi-chan or you'll catch a cold!" Ryuzaki-sensei cheerily sang.

End Flashback

'_I'd go tense whenever Ryuzaki-sensei stood next to me the next day pondering over whether or not she saw what happened to me the day before or what she said was just mere coincidence.'_

Tezuka inwardly sighed as he turned a corner (still being tailed by the stalker) to enter the school cafeteria.

Seeing a student reading a book while eating reminded him of what happened a few days **after** the incident.

Flashback

Inside a public bus

Saturday (2 days after the walk-in incident)

9:00 a.m.

**Excuse me… sorry… coming through…**

Tezuka Kunimitsu stood patiently in an under-ventilated, overpopulated bus. He was minding his own business until he heard a familiar squeak from one of the passengers.

"Kimiko-san?" He called out to a squirming figure under all the suits and briefcases.

"B-Buchou-san!" She gasped as she made her way through the crowd and squeezed past an over-sized businessman and bumped into Tezuka's hard chest.

"Ah! S-sorry about that, Buchou-san. The bus is really cramped up today." She smiled sheepishly showing her slightly flushed face caused by the body heat of the passengers.

"Uh… *ahem*… It seems so." Tezuka composed himself as he stood face-to-face (or face-to-chest on Akemi's perspective) with the team's medic.

'_What's happening to me lately…'_

"So… umm…" She said to him after a while "Where're you headed, Buchou-san?"

"To the public library." He said monotonously (as usual).

"What for?"

"Reaserch."

"On what?"

"Natural and Applied Science."

"Why don't you just use the internet?"

"I prefer to use the books."

"How come?"

"***twitch* **You sure do have a lot of questions."

Akemi blinked once or twice as she processed what Tezuka said "Really? I do? What makes you think that?" She smiled innocently up at him as she unconsciously tilted her head to the side.

"***sigh*** Where are _you_ headed off to, Kimiko-san?" Tezuka decided that the only way for her to stop _cutely _asking him about his plans for the day was to throw one back at her.

"Who, me? I'm going to the public library, too! I've always liked visiting those kinds of places. Like the ones in Rome where…" Tezuka listened to her interesting stories about "World-Library-Hopping", as she put it, and took the time to study her small features.

She wore a pale pink blouse matched with a black plated mini-skirt (which would most likely swish and sway when she walked) and white sneakers. Her hair was pulled up like always and she wore that constant smile on her face as she chattered to her heart's content.

'_Just like when I toured her around school. She has an open mind and doesn't seem to be the type to wear make-up and over-dress. Her voice has a pitch to it that makes it sound like a child's and a woman's voice in one. It sounds pleasant even though she has the tendency to babble too much and reach out of topic…' _Tezuka continued to narrate her good and bad points as he "listened" to what she was saying. He doesn't do these things with other people. He judges them through their playing style. But as this petite woman stood in front of him, he couldn't help but notice some small details about her. The way how her hair swished as she moved her head from side-to-side, the way how her eyes light up whenever she talks about her parents and how much she admires them, the way how her delicious lips parted and closed as she talked with her gorgeous fluid voi-

'… _Did I just think…__**what**__?'_

"Oooh! And the croissants in Fra- "

Akemi's sudden silence alerted Tezuka. He brushed off his previous thought and decided to leave it for later "Is there something wrong, Kimiko-san?"

"N-No! I-It's nothing! R-real- eep!" She squeaked quietly in mid-sentence as her face flushed and became teary-eyed.

"Kimiko-san, I know there's something wrong." Tezuka reverted to Buchou Mode and stated it sternly but quietly so only she could hear.

"S-someone is ***hic*** touching me." Tezuaka could notice her hiding back tears as she desperately tried to cover her backside with her hands.

The Buchou felt his blood boil in an abnormal way. This felt different. It felt even more **fierce** and **savage**. Like how he wants to protect what's **his**.

He couldn't understand his feelings but he set his confusion aside and scanned the crowd for anyone suspicious. _'Nothing.'_

"I can't see anyone." He whispered to her with gritted teeth.

"***hic*** Buchou-san… ***hic***" A tear escaped her as it rolled to the side of her face and to her chin.

Tezuka couldn't take it. He knew that the pervert would touch her and then withdraw his hand after and repeat the cycle when he isn't looking so he, based on instinct, did something that he was never proud of. He embraced the small woman lightly and gently placed his own hand on her behind blocking the pervert's "entrance".

**Tezuka: **v/v (the "/" is supposed to be alot but since the website doesn't allow it, just pretend they are and are representing each teen's blush)

**Akemi: **O/O

"B-Buchou-san!" She gasped lightly as her breath tickled the hairs on the captain's ear.

"This is the only thing I can think of. Sorry." Tezuka was grateful she couldn't see him as his face burned with both anger and embarrassment.

**It's too HOT!**

The over-sized **American **businessman from before exclaimed as he moved to the pair's side squishing them both against the bus' hind exit.

Tezuka could literally feel Akemi's **everything** because of the weight as fat the man pressed on them (Tezuka's back is against the door and Akemi's back is against the fat man). Both her mounds molded against his toned muscular chest as he felt "Akemi's previous victim from Chapter 1" press against her rounded hips. What's worse is that the hand he used to cover her backside was pressed deeper on her as the fat man continuously shifted in his position.

"Buchou-san!" Akemi moaned/gasped against Tezuka's collar bone as she felt everything that he was feeling.

Inappropriate images of him and Akemi flashed through the young captain's mind as he was "forcibly" held in this position until the end of the cramped bus trip.

End Flashback

'_After the bus trip, she couldn't look at me in the eye and murmured something about "I'm tired" and "See you in school" and then she just ran off. When we saw each other during practice, she thanked me properly for the help in the bus. She said it with such an innocent face accompanied by that adorable pink blush that always seems to- ARGH! This is one of the problems! Ever since then, whenever I see anything like women's underwear to peaches, I think of her in __**that**__ state.'_ Tezuka roughly took his seat beside Oishi followed by his stalker, Fuji (of course), and un-Tezuka-ly shoved a hamburger in his mouth and bit it violently.

"Tezuka, are you alright? You look stressed." Oishi said concerned and thankful that nobody else has arrived yet to witness Tezuka in such a state.

"Ah. Must be the hormones." Fuji snickered as he continued his lecture which Oishi was listening to thinking it was a review for an upcoming test.

'_And let's not forget how __**he**__ came into the picture.'_

Flashback

Seigaku Clubhouse

Friday (6 days after the bus incident)

5:30 p.m.

"Alright. Now flex it… good!"

Akemi instructed Tezuka as he sat inside the Tennis Club's clubhouse. This was their first one-on-one session and things went pretty smoothly. The regulars whose schedule landed on the weekday afternoon practices (Mon. to Fri. 5:00-6:00 p.m.) could skip said practice and attend their one-on-one sessions with Akemi. The sessions are held mostly in the clubhouse or in one of the courts depending on the regular's training.

"Your left arm is in pretty good shape for now but if you over-exert yourself, there's huge possibility for it to get injured again." Akemi stated as she wrote in her gray notebook "I think if we continue these sessions, we might improve your resistance."

"My resistance?" Tezuka lifted a brow as he wiped his sweat off.

"I know you're _the _Tezuka Kunimutsu and all and I know that people think you're responsible enough to look after yourself…" Akemi started babbling pressing her pen's butt on her chin "But I also know that you're very passionate about tennis and that you'll do anything to get your team to Nationals so, as Inui told me in class earlier today, there's a 95% chance that you'll use your arm in a game when necessary. And if that happens, it's my job to make sure that it'll be in top condition!" She ended with a smile leaving Tezuka in shock.

'_I never thought she'd be so serious about this. I guess what everybody else in the team was true. She does her job well.'_

"So anyway, let me see that ankle of yours. I've noticed that at times when you walk, you put more of your weight on the other one-ahh!"

Akemi apparently stepped on a stray tennis ball and was falling backwards. Fearing the worst, Tezuka reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him.

**CRASH!**

***sound of footsteps* *door opens* What was that?**

Fuji, with open eyes filled with concern, barged into the clubhouse as he heard the strange noise. Only he heard the crash since the clubhouse was farther away from the courts and closer to the outdoor faucets where he was washing up.

"Kimiko-san! Tezuka! Are you-… oh… hohoho…" Fuji reverted back to his usual sadistic smile and chuckled at the sight before him.

The benches in the room were tipped over cradling an aching Tezuka (whose other arm was wrapped tightly around Akemi's petite frame) and the team medic sprawled on top of him clutching his shirt tightly.

"Ohohoho. Forgive me for the intrusion. I never knew you felt like _that_ around each other. Excuse me for the intrusion." Fuji turned and exited the clubhouse "And Tezuka, I believe we should have a long _long_ talk about this."

"Hold it! Fuji!" Tezuka growled uselessly as Fuji ignored him and shut the door.

"Owww…" He heard Akemi mumble on top of him.

'_Why do these kinds of things always happen to me…'_

End Flashback

The cafeteria now swarmed with students with the Tennis Club's table being the noisiest with Momo, Ryoma and Kaido arguing and yelling out loud. The 1st years talking about their admiration for the regulars, Arai gloating to some girls in the neighboring Table, Kawamura shouted "BURNIIIING!" as Eiji handed him a racket to show Akemi about how fast Kawamura can eat when in that state. Oishi nagging and scolding the other members. And, of course, a smiling _lecturing_ Fuji Shuske **right** **beside** a teeth-grinding Tezuka.

'_Yes…why… oh why…'_

* * *

**Sorry about the clishe-ed and the not-likely-to-happen situations. But the universe loves THE Tezuka Kunimitsu and can't help but mess with him every now and then. Anyways, feel free to give any suggestions of critiques or anything and tell me if I made any mistakes or if you have any questions! **

**And sorry if Tezuka was too OOCed!**


	4. Thinking Things Through

**I'm terribly sorry for the last chap. I felt like it was too fast and too confusing so I'm really sorry. And I've noticed that I've made Tezuka too OOCed and a perv (indirectly) and some reviews says so too. I can't change anything that I've already published (in my writing principles: past is past) so I'll try to make up in this chap and maybe explain some stuff and what not so … yeah… Oh and I really appreciate the reviews! Especially the critique-y ones (yes, I'm talking about you: EcstaticPetenshi, Jtosan and zenbon zakura) so feel free to tell me more of what you thought of every chap and maybe some suggestions. Thanks!**

* * *

Seishun Academy

Roof Top

Free Period

'_It's been two months now…'_

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku's Star Student, stood leisurely in the school roof top. Hair disarrayed by the cool breeze, eyes scanning the horizon and face void of emotion. These are the things anyone would think of when they saw the captain here every mid-afternoon. Sometimes, they'd get curious as to what the captain is actually looking at. Some, who are brave enough, ask him directly as to what he is doing but the only reply they get is: "That is none of your concern. Please mind your own business". Some, who are too shy to ask him personally but are extremely curious, ask his close friends like Fuji or Oishi but the only reply they get from them is: **Oishi**: "I don't really know. But please don't disturb him." **Fuji**: "He's thinking of ways on how to dominate the entire universe with a face that can …" and so on. Some, who are too afraid or embarrassed by him, simply step back and let things go.

Two months has passed since Kimiko Akemi's transfer and it's been great for her (according to Inui). She's been working diligently in practice and has developed a strange liking to Inui (only as a friend since they spend more time together and because they're classmates) and his juice (don't ask…). Apparently, Tezuka has been coincidentally meeting Akemi every Saturday (since the "bus incident") in the public library. She'd read a book beside him and whisper to him some of her comments.

She'd whisper, He'd nod. That's how it's always been so far.

He's grown secretly fond of her and has been slightly more protective of her especially during practice. But he'll never admit **that** out loud. Although he never really knew _why_ **that** is…

'_Why did I just __**grope**__ her? Why didn't I just bring her somewhere closer to the wall of the bus? And all I did was walk her home out of courtesy and then what happened?' _It's rare for the ever-critical captain to grieve over anything or regret any decision he's made. He'd always think before he'd act but at **that** time, everything just… _happened_.

His face remained void of emotion contradicting to what was happening inside him. He thought and thought of what he did a month ago and how out of control things went. Ever since Fuji started stalking him, he's been staying out here every free period to think things through (and it's also the only time Fuji can't be with him excluding class hours). Is he getting a fever? What about a strange illness? Is the school stressing him too much? He's been thinking of the possible reasons of his actions since then and he still hasn't figured it out.

He was grateful to the universe though. He felt like the "stalking Fuji" would be the sign that the awkward moments with Akemi would stop and he could enjoy his time with her every Saturday in peace. In his mind, he'd gratefully endure a lifetime's worth of Fuji's _lectures_ rather than to experience yet another embarrassing moment with the team's medic.

'_She's just a friend. One of the few that doesn't annoy me to no end…'_ He thought. Yes, she may talk a lot and not to mention babble inocently and occasionally go off topic but there's something about her voice that soothes him. It's not those annoying high-pitched ones that most young women use nor is it the low-pitched ones that the things called "Seigaku Regulars" use whenever they open their mouths but something slightly different…

'_This is just ridiculous.' _The always so stoic captain sighed as he ran his fingers through his brown locks. _'It's all in my head I guess. I'm just going to have to move on. There's nothing I can do about it now…'_

_Right?_

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the shortness. School's very harsh on me. I've gotta make a bunch of stuff for clubs and programs and study for my tests at the same time. I'm a highschooler and we have COLLEGE ALGEBRA and both INTEGRAL and DIFFERENTIAL CALCULUS. School's pretty serious here so I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't make the same mistakes again in this chap. Please tell me if you have anything to say. I'm sorry!**

**Oh and in my perspective, Tezuka is like the polite but strict kind of person. Am I right? Or is he otherwise? In the other chap, I made him walk Akemi home because of that personality base. Was I wrong? Please tell me.**


	5. THIS STILL EXISTS!

KhAeL here!

I know I haven't been updating this story for along time now and I wanted to tell everyone that, unfortunately, it's gonna stay this way for a while. I'll be putting this story on hold since I haven't got any precious time to spare. I'm very sorry but I will, however, be rewriting this since, yes, Tezuka in this story IS too OOCed and I'm sorry for that.

Thank you for all your support and I hope you'll enjoy my rewrite!


End file.
